rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexandra
Alexandra is a human mage roleplayed by Joshuax100. She was born near Varrock and grew up in said area. When she was twelve, the Chaos Tunnels they had been living in were invaded by the Varrockian guards and she had to flee along with her mother. Shortly after this, she developed a lifestyle of traveling around the world and stealing secrets from unsuspecting mages she met with a dangerous sort of chaos magic. Recently, she was captured by the mahjarrat Arachnea after trying to invade her mind. The creature, in the guise of a human called Aella, began to 'train' Alexandra with excessive pain so that she would become ultimately loyal. History Youth The day Alexandra was born was one of great joy. Only rarely did the order of Dagon'hai receive new members this way and so Alex began her upbringing in the harsh climates of the Chaos Tunnels with the guidance of her father, mother and other mages from the collective who had a free hand to lend. After Alexandra came of age, old enough to learn magic, her father soon turned into more of a teacher figure than a father. No longer did she have a normal father-daughter relationship: this was unnecessary, her father said, and got in the way of teaching. By the age of 11, she was able to invade a helpless subject's mind. Her determination to please her father was strong; it made her train until she was exhausted. It made her push herself to her limits, and beyond, learning that once at this limit her body could give her a last burst of energy "adrenaline", that allowed her to do spells she could not do without being on the edge of passing out. Shortly after Alexandra had turned twelve, her father said "Its time to test you once more," putting a hand behind her back and leading her off to a room. In the room stood five hooded men standing in a pentagram. A man beaten, and bloody, was in the center and a voice spoke to Alexandra "Find out what he knows." Alexandra looked around for the voice, but couldn't see the speaker so she took a breath and opened her book. Absorbing magical energy from it, she closed her eyes and began to invade the prisoner's mind. She could feel the man fighting her as a loud cry was heard. Dimly, she noticed that the prisoner was being beaten for fighting back. Finally, she had done it. She was inside his mind! The same voice spoke to her once more "Find it quickly, child." Alexandra looked around in the prisoner's mind for what seemed like hours before she finally found it. At the revelation, she gasped and broke the connection quickly. Panting, she looked at the prisoner who was smirking at her. The voice, of which she still didn't know the origin, spoke "What is it, my child?" Alexandra, still out of breath, spoke quickly "The tunnels were breached! Guards, the guards are coming!!" The room broke out, appropriately, into chaos. The five hooded men and and her father started to panic as the voice was heard again, shouting over all "Silence! We have planned for this: now do it!" The men calmed down quickly and nodded, before starting to carry out the orders. Alexandra was dragged away by her father before he spoke "Find your mother and go." She looked at him and answered, "I want to fight with you daddy!" Her father shook his head and with a flick of his hand, Alexandra was teleported to her mother's side. She explained what was happening. Alexandra and her mother began to pack supplies and quickly escaped though a tunnel that led to the outskirts of Varrock. As they left, her mother turned one last time and cast a spell that made the tunnel crumble, blocking all from entering or leaving. They never saw Alexandra's father again. Teenage Years So homeless and with little money or supplies Alexandra and her mother Sona walked into the great city of Varrock stopping at the Blue Moon inn and talked to the innkeeper. They struck a deal for a room; both Alexandra and Sona had to work in return. At least they would have a free room and food. Alexandra only worked in the mornings and midday, while her mother took the late shifts. Unknown to Alexandra, Sona wasn't a barmaid: she was the "Entertainment." They stayed in this inn doing the jobs and having a relatively nice new life for 3 years. Alexandra stayed clueless to her mothers real job until one week when her mother fell ill and the innkeeper said that the young girl of 15 had to do her mother's shift. She came down from the room in her normal work outfit when the innkeeper said "No, that is not what I want you to wear today.." and pointed to a black outfit on the side. The complete outfit was a corset to flatten her stomach and give the appearance of bigger breasts, along with a mini-skirt with a top that was too small so her breasts would be half visible The innkeeper smiled "Good. Now, as well as being a barmaid you need to give anyone dances if they pay.." (Finish later) Meeting Arachnea : This section is going to undergo an expansion soon. On a particularly sunny evening in mid-septober, Alexandra approached the Wizards Tower. She had heard things about it and wanted to try to find out any new or unique spells that a wizard could "teach" her. When she entered, she found a librarian sitting peacefully at her table and reading a green-bound book. After asking the librarian a few questions, she found out that the woman knew magic. For this reason, Alexandra decided she had to see if she could steal anything from her. Alexandra went out of sight and carefully charged a stun spell, before stepping out from the shadows and launching the spell. To her surprise, it was blocked by an invisible magical barrier. The librarian behind the barrier appeared not to be impressed and informed Alexandra that she'd have to try better than that to bring her down. After a lot of taunting and angry shouting, mainly from Alexandra, she was thrown out of the Tower by the librarian who clearly had far superior magical skills than she let show. Appearance Alexandra usually has no visible scars or marks. She has long, blonde hair that is pinned up into a bun held up by two lockpicks and a needle. When her hair is let down and straight, it falls just below her shoulders. Her body type is quite thin and not muscular. At the moment, result of her torment in Aella's cellars, Alexandra is all but covered in small gashes, having obtained fluid-filled welts in many places. She has also clearly had too little nourishment and thus looks as if she were mostly dead already. Also Alexandra is being forced to wear a red leather collar by Aella Personality Alexandra is cocky, in her youth and looks down on everyone. She usually thinks no one can challenge her, but this changed when she met Arachnea. At the moment she is "broken" and has little to no free will or personality to speak of; she does as she is told, without question or hesitation. This, of course, was the intention of her torture all along. Stuff that happens in Roleplay *Alexandra was imprisoned by Arachnea, in the guise of a woman called Aella, and was ferociously beaten with a wooden staff for her 'crimes'. *Aella calls Alexandra her subject and begins to challenge her with physical and mental torture. *After twenty-four hours of solid physical torture, saving a few breaks for Aella to rest, Alexandra finally realized she will never be able to escape. *Alexandra was allowed to sleep for one hour before she woke up to the sound of footsteps. Aella then attached a chain to her Red leather collar and led her to a dinning hall were she was allowed to eat from a bowl like a dog while Aella was being social After the meal she was led back into the room and Tortured once more until afternoon.That night she was allowed to sleep for the whole night. *Alexandra was woken up by Aella a nice long sleep and the torture started a few hours into the torture Aella looked at Alexandra and asked "What is Important to you?" Alexandra answered "To serve you mistress" for good measure Aella beat her again as she was tortured Alexandra screamed "Why are you doing this" as a result for talking and asking a question she was tortured once more. This time, only the cries of pain echoed in the room. A new lesson was learnt. *Alexandra was tortured again for a week to make sure that she was broken during this she did not speak unless spoken to the only sounds where the sound of her crying and the cries of pain.As the week draws to a end Aella looks down at Alexandra grabbing her under the chin "You are forbidden to cry do you understand?" Alexandra looks at her, nodding. *Alexandra slept for a while after this, curling up at the foot of the bed with the blanket wrapped tightly around her. Aella came into her room silently and gave her a sharp wake up kick. Once awake, Alexandra asked if she was allowed to bathe.Aella nodded in argeement during this time she was very relaxed the wounds healing somewhat in the hot water she was happy again well at least until she fell asleep in the bath. Aella ran the blade up her stomach just to wake her. Alexandra woke up quickly, splashing Aella with the water by accident. Aella sighed and informed her that the second part of her training would start soon. Once Alexandra had dried off, she sat down on the bed. Aella asked her to look at a pendant and think of her mother. When she did, she fell into a deep trance where to the best of her knowledge, everything was as real as before. Then Alexandra's mother was dragged into the room, beaten and bruised. Aella instructed Alexandra that she is not allowed to look away as she torture of her mother began. *Three weeks passed and Alexandra was forced to watch the very same torture she had endured be forced onto her mother. Alexandra didn't cry or show very much emotion apart from clenching her fists tightly, nails digging into her palms as blood leaked out. The same happened with her front lip and her teeth to stop her from shouting abuse, as such behavior was punished severely. During this time she threw up a few times, looking away for a few seconds when it got to much for her. that night Alexandra witnessed the death of her mother *Alexandra was beaten again just to make sure she remembered her place during the torture she was reminded of the rules One) You are not to speak or look at anyone unless told too. two) Ask questions is not allowed full stop. *Alexandra is cold hungry and exhausted after her beating Aella didnt give her any instruction like go to bed or anything this was confusing for alexandra she didnt know what to do she decided to take a risk and layed down on the floor curled up just as her eyes closed she caught the look on Aella face that ment she wasnt ment to do that. Aella asked "Why do I bother with you" Alexandra tried to answer back but just ended up stuttering she hung her head in shame as Aella with a kind smile lifted her head up smiling at Alexandra.Alexandra smiled back as Aella quickly headbutted her "Never trust someone who smiles at you" *Aella then asked the basic questions "What are you?" Alexandra responded with "I am yours to do with as you please and for that I am nothing.." Aella asked the secound question "What is your purpose?" Alexandra looked at the floor "my purpose is to serve you" "How are you ment to serve me slave" "In anyway you ask me to anything you TELL me to do must be done quickly and followed to the letter for I am nothing and nothingness does not tihnk for it self." Aella nodded "Good girl" She then grabbed the chain that acts as a leesh hooking it around the red collar around Alexandra neck remembering that Alexandra is pretty much naked she snaps her fingers and a pile of cloths appear on the bed pointing to them. Alexandra walks quickly over to the cloths getting dressed in a long robe once dressed Alexandra goes behind Aelle and watchs the braid this of course is the only thing she is allowed to look at without permission. Aella walked with Alexandra in tow towards the dinning hall.Alexandra mood becomes happy and for the first time excited somewhat as she believes she is going to allowed to eat. But aella walks straight past the dinning hall and into a large garden this however this didnt dampen her mood much as she walked she dug her bare feet into the grass and dirt this being the first time she has felt grass or dirt for three months Alexandra walked behind Aella. as they are walking something catched Alexandras eyes a man hooded and looking sinster looking at the pair Alexandra looks at mistresss again "Ummm mistress.. there is a man.." Aellla turns to alexandra for what alexandra guessed was to punish her for talking as the man charges forward Alexandra quickly steps to the side as the man runs past alexandra tackled him with all her might wrapped her arms around his mans middle arms so he cannot use the knife to hurt Aella.Alexandra didnt stop there as the man is pinned she would with her left hand start to deliever swift fast punchs to his gut her right hand twisting the dagger hand to disarm him. the man starts to cough and pass out from the beating Alexandra grabs the knife looking at Aella to see what she has to do Aella is looking somewere else so alexandra takes the decision she places the dagger at his throat looking at the man to see if she reconises him she didnt so she quickly slit his throat. Alexandra would kneel down holding the dagger for Aella to take Aella didnt face alexandra but said "Keep it" before she had time to think why Aella gave her a weapon she was pulled by the chain as Aella had set off back towards the house ending up at the mess hall as Alexandra sat down behind Aella a bowl of REAL food was placed infront of her Alexandra would smile brightly at the food she'd would start to eat it using the dagger so she doesnt have to eat like a dog thinking this was alright as she is eating real food and not the normal slop Abilities Alexandra's main passion is Magic, but she also enjoys alchemy Magical Alexandra's first magical school was Chaos magic. She was instructed in it by her father. Using this, she created a name for herself: "Spell thief." To put this in terms Alexandra would first identify a target who can use magic any magic then she would Either Poison the target to render them unconscious or Simple use her knowledge of chaos magic to invade there mind and find out about Spells they may have created for Example "While exploring in Falador she found a young Elven mage who was defending herself a attacker the elven mage used a water fall spell that was self sustaining and used as a shield during the fight Alexandra invaded the elf's mind as she was busy fighting and learnt how she did the spell and how she herself could conjour it and use it as her own. Knowledge/Spells she has "Stolen" Water shield - Summons a water fall in front of the caster the front side of it runs downwards and the back of it runs upwards this is so one it will not simple run out of water or flood the room and can be used a continuous shield until it is broken. Lava Whip - Creates a flexiable whip made of earth that is then encased in fire Advance mastery of water magic High understanding of Ice Magik Medium understanding of fire, earth and air Magic Very little understanding of Blood Magick Alchemy Alexandra uses her knowledge of chaos magic to invade master Poision crafters mind to steal the secrets and apply them when needed. Cadava Berry Poison- Renders the drinker unconscious for a short time depending on how strong there immune system is to poison Stages of Torture The first breaking is a time during which she is tortured to the point of obedience so strong that she would do absolutely anything her master/mistress tells her, without question or hesitation. This part of the training breaks her of her sense of self and personal desires. During the second breaking, she is forced to watch as her teacher slowly and brutally tortures her mother to the point of being broken, and eventually, death. This is to rid her of compassion. Trivia *Alexandra's looks are based of the World of Warcraft character Jaina Proudmoore *Alexandra once asked; "What is the purpose of my training?" The answer was as follows: "To teach you the meaning of pain. To teach you that your life is no longer yours, that it is mine, and I can do anything I want with it. Anything. I can hurt you in any way I want, for as long as I want, and no one is going to help you but me. I'm going to teach you that every moment you have without pain is a moment only I can grant you. You are going to learn to do as I say without question, without hesitation, no matter what it is. You are going to learn to beg for anything you get." *Alexandra has a book that has runes imbued into it on each page. She can draw energy from these and cast spells with it. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Modern Magic user Category:Youth Category:Humans Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Neutral Category:Evil